


The Best Thing Is Waking Up

by Synnerxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Community: writerverse, Curtain Fic, Domestic, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's enough to wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Thing Is Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for writerverse's Challenge #18 Inspirational Quotes.  
> Prompts: "You wake up, and that's enough." - Fight Club  
> "The best thing to hold onto in life is each other." - Audrey Hepburn

Glenn shifts sleepily as the warm sunlight spills in from between the blinds. Mark's arm tightens around his waist briefly before relaxing again. Glenn slowly blinks and sighs stretching as best he can without disturbing Mark. Mark murmurs softly, curling closer to Glenn when Glenn makes to get up. Glenn smiles and carefully slips out from under Mark's arm. Mark rolls into the space Glenn left behind, one hand curling around Glenn's pillow.

He turns and heads into the bathroom. He finishes up in there and goes into the kitchen to make a fresh pot of coffee. He knows Mark will get up when he smells the coffee and breakfast cooking. Glenn rummages around in the refrigerator, pulling out eggs, bacon, sausage, and milk. 

He starts making breakfast and sure enough, Mark wanders in, still half asleep as he wraps his arms around Glenn's waist, leaning his chin on Glenn's shoulder. He presses a kiss to the side of Glenn's neck and then just leans against him as Glenn flips the last pancake onto his plate. 

Glenn manages to pour two cups of coffee and fix them to their preferences with Mark half asleep against him. Mark reaches around him and snags his cup, shifting over to lean against the counter and sip at his coffee. He hums in delight as the caffeine starts to wake him up.

Glenn sets the table and Mark follows, taking the seat across from Glenn. They eat in silence as Mark attempts to wake up more and Glenn reads the newspaper, passing the sports to Mark, who hums his thanks. Mark's not really verbal until at least his second cup of coffee.

Sometimes waking up together is enough for them.


End file.
